


Call me Holmes (A Sherlock new generation story)

by Sherlocksgirl221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Violence, new generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksgirl221/pseuds/Sherlocksgirl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about the great detective Sherlock Holmes, but the really question is do you know about his Great - Great - Great - Great Granddaughter?...Well now you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Sherlock Holmes or Sherlock from BBC, they are own by the great people who inspired me to do this. I do own my twist on the characters and if you take them I will report you.)

Everyone knows the Great Detective Sherlock Holmes, they know the cases he's solved, the lives he's saved, his companion Dr. John Watson and how he would often help out Scotland Yard. Even after he disappeared into the mist, with people not knowing if he was dead, his story went through out the years, though not as widely as before, since they began to fade. That is 'til many years later, in the 21st century, did something close to the great detective and his companions begin to show once more.


	2. 221 Apartment B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sherley Holmes, a young girl that is strangely similar to the great detective. She has more to her then just a young face, a pass that you wouldn't think a 15 year old would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own Sherlock Holmes or Sherlock from BBC, they are own by the great people who inspired me to do this. I do own my twist on the characters and if you take them I will report you.)

She climbed the stairs till soon she reached the door. As she opened it and found the most stomach turn smell hitting her in the face. "My Goodness!" She exclaimed as she turned her back and took a breath a fresh air before rushing in and starting to open the windows to let the rotten scent out. "Sherley!" She called out "Sherley!" A rude but soft voice came from the kitchen. "Stop your annoying shouting Mrs. H, your going to make the dogs howl." 

The older woman turned to see the young girl sitting at the kitchen table with her long, brown hair hanging over her face. "My girl, what are you doing now?" She walked over and began to clean up. "Why are you touching things, you know you aren't suppose to do that." Sherley looked up and let her hair fall back so her face could be seen, her young age was clear to see with 'baby face' but what really catch people off guard was the deep, dark brown eyes that cause those around her to stare if not for a little while. "Excuse me?" Mrs. Hudson stopped and turned to her as her hands went right to her hips and brow raised, Sherley straighten her back and sighed "I'm sorry, just.." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "This one failed just like the rest." "You'll get soon sweetheart but for now why not let the things that actually are still alive have a chance to breath?" She chuckled and kissed her on the head before turning to walk out. "Now get ready you'll be late for school if you don't." Were the last words before the woman disappear from the doorway.


	3. The new home of Commander and Mrs. Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jan Watson, the son of a Commander and his wife. A Military brat that wants more out of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own Sherlock Holmes or Sherlock from BBC, they are own by the great people who inspired me to do this. I do own my twist on the characters and if you take them I will report you.)

A newly moved into apartment

In a small rented apartment a few blocks away, that was filled with both empty and not yet unpacked moving boxes, the day had began some hours early within this family; why well there's something called "military time" and most families in said military have followed it for years now. This military family on the other hand was a small one with the head being lead by Commander Austin J. Watson, he was an older man in his later 30's but already was look highly upon by his peers, he stood about 6'4 with light blonde hair that was cut to look like a proper military man and light green eyes that were glaring almost every moment of the day as he studied the people and things around him for safety.  
So there sat at the kitchen table in a room full of moving boxes that still hadn't been unpacked yet were the Watsons, well two out of three of them since Commander Watson had already left for work before the other two were up. June Watson smiled as she sipped her coffee quiet with her eyes on her young son who sat at the other end of the table, she was a woman in her mid 30's with kind smile that could make anyone smile along with her, she had soft blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that hung in light curls around her face deep with tan skin that was caused by the rough sun of their old home.

"So," She said softly as she placed her cup onto the table "today's the big day." A low groan came from the boy across the table "it's not like it's any different from the other first days." Jan Watson spook to his mother. "Would you be just a little bit excited, we're in New York and you're going to a very good school." June said to him as he sighed "please give it a chance at least, for your father." "What does he care." "Alright, then for me." Jan looked up at his mother as blue eyes met blue eyes then he nodded "ok." He answered her as he looked over at his phone. "I have to go, I'm going to be late." Jan said to her as he stood up and placed his plate in the skin then started to walk out of the room before hearing the sound of his mother clearing her throat, he rolled his eyes then turned back to kiss her on the cheek. "Have a nice day honey." She called out to the young boy as the sound of the front door closing behind him was heard.


	4. The Meeting, Sherley's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brompton Academy, New York City, New York. A wonderful place to get your education, or so it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own Sherlock Holmes or Sherlock from BBC, they are own by the great people who inspired me to do this. I do own my twist on the characters and if you take them I will report you.)

Brompton Academy, a wonderful place. 

Brompton Academy was a large white-tan building in the middle of New York, it held the grades of 9-12 of both genders, had a bunch of sport teams and clubs, a Faculty of 27 and was only there to school children of the upper class; unless you counted those on scholarships. It was a beautiful school and well know for many of it's bright students and teachers....but if you asked Sherley Holmes, you would get a different story. To her it was a building of nightmares come to life, full of boring, dumb snobby students and teachers alike that were just wasting her time. She disliked them just as much as they all disliked her back, well not all. There Mollina Hooper, the youngest of five daughters of a business tycoon and his lovely use-to-be cheerleader wife. She was a slightly taller girl then Sherley and really the only thing that the two shared was their brown hair and love of science, to Mollina, Sherley was her best friend and the only person that understood her; to Sherley, she was least annoying of everyone in the school and took pity on the puppy-like girl.

Sherley sighed as she looked up at the building in front of her, watching as everyone around was making their ways in. They were all different in their own ways, heights, colors of hair and eyes and skin, the only thing that wasn't different was the clothing they all wore. Sherley rolled her eyes as it was just another day that she to put up with this and walked into the building towards her locker, there she opened the metal box and began to get out her things for the day till suddenly she was pushed face first toward the ground. Laying on her hands and kneels, she looked up to see just another person she hated, Juliet Millers and her two lackeys "Watch where you're standing freak." Juliet chuckled as she looked down at Sherley "Yea, freak." One of her lackeys, Joan Donovan, added on. It wasn't new that others would make fun of Sherley, calling her thing such as "odd ball", "creep", "know-it-all" "machine" or the most favorite "freak". But it never bothered Sherley much, why would it.

"Looks who's talking Juliet, your parents named you after a character that killed herself?" A small voice came out of nowhere, but actually it was just to the right. Mollina stood there with her arms crossed and ready to defend her friend on the ground, the three girls stared at Mollina about to say something but were stopped by the sound of the first bell. "Not over Hooper." Juliet said just as she turned to leave. Mollina kneeled down to help Sherley with her things and stood her up "I suppose I have to say thank you?" Sherley said as she closed her locker and dust off her skirt "no, you don't have to but as your best friend-" "Mollina, how many time do I have to say this? I don't do friends." "Oh Sherl." Mollina smiled and shook her head as she wrapped her arm around Sherley's and began walking to class, Mollina had maybe heard this whole "I don't do friends" thing from Sherley ever since they met in 6th grade but it didn't stop her. The two girls walked into History and took their seats as usually, doing the same as the others as they took out notebooks and pens, readying for class to start; boy did this kill Sherley. Having to do the same as everyone else. 

Mrs. Johnson, the History teacher seem to be running late, it had already been about 10 minutes into a 49 minute class which was odd for this one teacher. Everyone was getting a bit restless so they began walking around the class, talking, texting, or doing other homework that wasn't finished yet. That's what Sherley had planned to do herself, till a hand was placed on her books and pulled out from under her "excuse me." Sherley looked up to match the eyes of Gabe Anderson, head of the football team and happened to be dating Juliet, no doubt she had told him about what happened at the locker. Which meant that he was now going to screw with Sherley as much as he could "oh Freak, are-are these yours? I had no idea." He laughed and looked back to his little group "see, I thought that these were things were trash. But not any trash, trash that needs to be thrown out a window." He told her as he started to walk back "don't you dare." Mollina said as she stood up but suddenly was pushed down into her seat by one of John's friends "keep quiet or you'll get it next." "But I was the one that said anything to Juliet." "No." Sherley spook up as she saw Gabe's eyes go to Mollina "I know you want to take the blame Mollina but stop." "Sherley." "Ah, Freak's finally ready to get what's coming for her?" Gabe laughed as he dropped her things and grabbed hold of Sherley's collar, pulling her up from her seat to his eye level and causing her to dangle. "Ready or not-"

"Put. Her. Down." A strong male voice echoed the room, it was a strange voice and one that had never been heard before. Everyone in the class went quite and turned to look at the voice, they all stared and some started to whisper. But not Sherley, her head was stuck in the forward place as she stared down Gabe "what did you say?" He asked the voice and was quickly answered "I said, put her down. Now and gently." Gabe narrowed his eyes but did as the voice asked, well not the gently part as Sherley's body dropped back into the seat with a thud. Sherley was still for a moment to rid herself of the pain from being dropped but pushed it aside as she wanted to know who this was that would stand up to Gabe Anderson and for her out of everyone. Looking up at the figure that was now next to her, she had to be honest that a double take maybe had been done by her eyes, as she stared up at the blond new comer who was staring down Anderson.


	5. The Meeting, Jan's view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own Sherlock Holmes or Sherlock from BBC, they are own by the great people who inspired me to do this. I do own my twist on the characters and if you take them I will report you.)

Somewhere in New York, Brompton Academy

Jan Watson walked down the streets of New York City, he's been almost everywhere in his short 16 years because of his father, from London, California, Pairs, just to name a few. The latest was Afghanistan but here in New York City, he actually found it a lot scarier then the war fields he's lived on. He had looked down at his watch for a second to check the time but looked up just as the bus he was suppose to get on was pulling away, "shit." Jan cuss under his breath as he took off running after the bus but it was all for nothing after 10 minutes. He stood there in the street looking around, this was just great, on his first day in a new place he was going to be late for his new school. He quickly turned to hail a taxi and smiled as one pulled up, the driver rolled down his window "Where to?" "Um Brompton Academy?" He said to the driver "Where?" The driver turned back to ask him "I've never heard of that place before." Jan sat there wide eyed and sighed, he actually didn't know what the address to the school was, and it was there he realized it was going to be a long day.

"Ex-excuse me, are you going to Brompton?" A boy about the same age as Jan tapped him on the shoulder, he looked a bit like Jan with darker blonde hair and blue eyes but was a bit heavier then Jan. "Well of course you are look at your uniform." He smiled and nodded to the driver of the taxi to have him pull away "I can take you, only cause most people don't know where it actually is." He told Jan "you really don't have to do that." Jan told the boy but he was meet with a shaking head "don't worry about it, think of it as you helping me with my good Karma for the day." He smiled "oh shot, where are my matters. Name's Michael, Michael Stamford the Third but my friends call me Mike." He smiled and put his hand out to Jan who took it with a firm shake. "Jan Watson." "Wow, well you got a good hand shake on you Jan Watson, now come on or we'll be late and the school looks poorly on lateness." Mike told him as the both walked over to the town car that was waiting for them.

"So you're new to the school?" Mike asked "yea, you can tell huh?" Jan nodded as he turned to face him from his spot of looking out the window. "Well the fact that you didn't know how to get there and that I've never seen you before kind of gave it away." He chuckled. "People at Brompton have been going to school together since we were all younger, so a new person kind of stands out." He informed him. Jan nodded, this news wasn't what he wanted to hear at this moment, the fact that he was going to stand out like a sore thumb that had been beaten till it's black and blue and now wrapped in some glitter was not helpful. "Hey, I'm sorry. Don't worry about it, I mean it's going to be fine after like the first two or three weeks." Mike shrugged when he saw the look on Jan's face, "well if you need any help you have me. I can help you with notes or things like that." Jan looked up at the guy and smiled, well maybe this day wasn't going to be all bad, this Mike kid seem to be pretty cool. "Thanks, that...that's very helpful." He said as the two of them started talking some more and Mike took him the ins and outs of the school.

After Jan and Mike got to the school and Mike had told him where to go for his papers and things, Jan was now trying to open his locker but having a very hard time with it. The last bell rang and Jan just forgot about the locker as he was late for his first class, he took off running for the second time today. About 10 minutes later he had finally found the class room, taking a moment to caught his breath he shot up when he heard shouting coming from inside the class room, he looked in to see a tall guy holding a smaller girl up by her collar and was about to take a shot at her. Fire burned in Jan's eyes as he burst into the room "Put. Her. Down." His voice was strong and echoed through the room causing everyone to go quiet and turn to look at him, "what did you say?" The guy asked the voice and Jan quickly answered "I said, put her down. Now and gently." The guy narrowed his eyes but did as Jan asked, well not the gently part. 

Jan now stood in front of the guy, staring him down "do you know who you're talking too?" The guy asked Jan "no and I frankly don't give a crap. All I know is that you're a thug and a bully that takes it out on innocent girls of all people." He answered. "Why you little," The guy went to grab Jan but quickly found Jan's hand around his and twisting it as the guy gave out a small yelp. The door opened as a teacher walking "what's going on?" She asked as looked at everyone, Jan let go and looked over to the teacher "Mr. Anderson?" The teacher asked as she walked over to the boys, "nothing miss, I was just getting to know the new kid." He told the teacher as he turned to her with a smile. The teacher, Mrs. O'Reilly, stared at them a bit then nodded "alright then, well every take your seats." She said as everyone did as she said, she walked back to the desk and looked out at the class "Mrs. Johnson isn't here today so class is cancelled for today, but please stay in the building." She informed them all as one by one they all left. 

Jan watched as the guy-Anderson, left the room with his eyes on Jan but it didn't bother him as he turned to see the girl who was being bullied, being talked too by another girl and he meant talked too; the girl was already back in her desk with her nose in her notes. "Thank you," the other girl said as she looked up to see Jan still standing there "really. Gabe is always out for her and if you didn't show up then who knows what would have happened." She stood up and reached out her hand "I'm Mollina, and this is Sherley." She said as she nodded to her friend. Jan shook her hand but his eyes seemed to be stuck on the girl, Sherley "are you alright, I mean you shouldn't really let guys like that get to yo-" "Afghanistan or Iraq?"


End file.
